barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fountain of Fun!
A Fountain of Fun! is the 1st episode from Season 8 of Barney & Friends. It first aired on Monday, September 15, 2003. Plot While waiting for a fountain box to be opened, Barney and the kids enjoy and appreciate how wonderful the park truly is. Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Mister Sun #I Love to Read #Three Little Butterflies #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing #Colors All Around #The Marching Song #I Love You Cast *Barney *Whitney *Nick *Mario *Jackson *Mr. Boyd (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 18 for Aired in 2005 WNED Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (2005 Version) Part 1 to 33 for A Fountain of Fun with Barney Coming Soon on August 2023 on YouTube!!!!! 2005 Release Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Hit Entertainment Version) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 8 Version) # A Fountain of Fun Title Card Closing # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (A Fountain of Fun) # End Credits # Barney: Just Imagine Trailer # Bob the Builder: The Live Show Trailer # Bob the Builder: Snowed Under Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Videos Trailer # The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes Trailer # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Jackson. *Nick wears the same shirt in My Family and Me and Squares, Squares Everywhere. and the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video). And a short hair. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video). And a short hair. *This is the first time someone bumps their head. It was when Mario was looking for a Bear and when Nick and Jackson came in they said "Hi Mario" and hit his head. Barney Says Segment Transcript from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 Episode A Fountain of Fun! *(spins to the sparkles than Child kid is stand in the hallway) *Child Kid: Hey everybody it's time for Barney Says! *(spins to the sparkles, and see the picture of The letters weirling to the circle to the Barney Says and jigging with Barney jump over and picture flew away) *Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never end. Here's what we did today! *(starts the segment, and we see a picture of Holds on Mr. Boyd's picture of a fountain) *Barney: Mr. Boyd told us that the park was getting a nice new fountain. *(we see a picture of big box a crate) *Barney: It came in a big box called a crate. And while we. *(we see a picture of Barney, Kids and Mr. Boyd in the park and see big box crate) *Barney: Open it. We played game of i spy. *(we see a picture of a sliver drinking fountain) *Barney: Whitney spyed a siver drinking fountain. *(we see a picture of a little bunny rabbit) *Barney: And Mario spyed a little bunny rabbit. *(we see a Holds on Barney's book of Animals in the Park) *Barney: We read a book of other animals that live in the park. Like. *(we see a picture of a picture book of a three little birds in the nest and a big bird in the branch) *Barney: Birds and Fish. *(we see a picture of a picture book of a fish in the water) *Barney: Parks are great for people. *(we see a picture of a Whitney read a book of butterflies) *Barney: Too. You can sit and read a book about butterflies. Or. *(we see a picture of a three little butterflies) *Barney: You might even see a real one. After. *(we see a picture of a Nick and Jacson on the swings) *Barney: Nick and Jackson took their turns on the swings. We. *(we see a picture of a Barney and Kids putting a flowers and Mr. Boyd is standing) *Barney: All help Mr. Boyd plant flowers for our new fountain. *(we see the picture of Holds on Nick's Fountain and holds on Mr. Boyd's a picture of a fountain) *Barney: Oh, the fountain was a little smaller than we thought. Oh, but. *(we see the picture of Mr. Boyd is a fountain on the window) *Barney: Mr. Boyd loves the way looks in his window. (Barney pops) *Barney: And remember I love you. Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation